


Magical Marionette

by SacaradiTuenifore



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Battle City Arc, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Anime, Duelling, Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacaradiTuenifore/pseuds/SacaradiTuenifore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Battle City tournament behind him, young duelist Yugi Motou is just trying to proceed with his normal life, but for some reason this day won't end. Even after fending off countless challengers, Yugi finds himself falling prey to a dangerous foe. He'll have to use every trick in his bag to get out of this duel with more than just his dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

On a sunny afternoon in Domino City, Yugi Motou is returning home from a quite long day at school. 

"Hey! You're Yugi Motou!" A young boy calls out. "I challenge you to a duel!" 

"Please, not right now." Yugi says. The boy's enthusiasm goes out the window. "I'm sorry, but you're the eighteenth person to ask, and it's only been a couple of blocks."

"Oh.. I'm sorry." The boy frowns, "Maybe some other time?"

"Sure, today's just been really long. P.E. was super harsh, and my friends even got detention for trying to stop someone from targeting me in dodgeball, and I feel like it's all my fault.." Yugi forces a smile, "So next time for sure huh?"

"You can count on it Yugi!" The kid waves as he runs off.

Rounding the corner, Yugi sees his Grandpa's game shop. As he walks into the store, Grandpa Motou hands him a red envelope and says it was slipped under the door just before the store opened for the day.

"Fan mail? That's a new one." He sighs, and walks up the stairs towards his room. "Why can't I just go back to being normal Yugi?"

_"The moment you completed this puzzle you must have known you weren't going to be 'normal' anymore."_ Yugi glanced over at the Pharaoh's spirit and smiled.

"Yeah.. you're right! I've made so many friends through my journeys.. how could I ever give that up!" Able to find a bright side to any situation, Yugi's mood completely changes. A sparkled appears in his eyes that has been absent all day. 

_"Well. Are you going to open it?"_ The Pharaoh inquires, nodding towards the red envelope.

"OH yeah!" Yugi had almost forgotten about it. He opens the letter and finds that it is an invitation to a magic show.

**Attention Yugi Motou. You have been cordially invited to witness the greatest magic show in the world! The show starts at 7 o'clock pm - Domino City Theatre. The Great Masked Magician will be waiting for you!**  

"Wow! At the Domino City Theatre! This sounds like something that will brighten my day for sure!" Yugi's eyes were shining even brighter, the young duelist loving his magic tricks.

_"Yugi, as enticing as this offer sounds, you must be careful. What if it's a trap to challenge you, or take the Millennium Puzzle?"_

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport. What's more fun than a magic show?" Yugi began rushing around looking for a change of clothes. He sees the clock on his dresser and it reads 6:45. A look of panic washes over Yugi's face and he decides to just attend in his school uniform.

He rushes outside and downtown to the Domino City Theatre, dodging many a duelist in his path. As he approaches the theatre, he notices something.

"Huh… the marquee is empty. They aren't having a show tonight. I wonder what's going on?" A look of confusion washes over his face, and next to him the Pharaoh's eyes are like stone, contemplating what might be to come. "We might as well go in and ask. It's just about seven now."

Yugi walks through the front doors into a poorly lit theatre. Cupping his hands around his mouth Yugi began calling out, "Hello? Is anybody here?" Just then, the lights went out, and the doors locked.

_"Brace yourself Yugi. I feel we may have walked into a trap."_ The Pharaoh said, appearing more uneasy by the second.

A nasally blood chilling cackle echoes through the darkness. Yugi can feel his stomach sink. He knows that laugh. "Thank you for coming to my magic show little Yugi! I promise you won't be disappointed!"

Yugi's heart starts to race. He knows the voice, he just can't believe it.

_CHOOM_. In an instant, the stage is lit, and the curtain rises revealing a lanky man in a blood red tuxedo and a striped mask. A sinister grin spreading across his face. 

"Arkana."


	2. The Show

An uneasy silence fell between the two duelists, one grinning from ear to ear, while the other still couldn’t believe his eyes.

Arkana’s grin widened as he cackled, “What’s wrong little Yugi, you seem surprised!”

Yugi was paralyzed, unable to speak. Last time they met, Arkana chained their legs into a dueling arena with buzzsaws that inched closer with every Life Point lost. He was insane, and Yugi was having none of it.

_“Yugi, we need to get out here. Nothing good will come of us staying here.”_ The Pharaoh was right, but Yugi already knew that.

Slowly backing up, he managed to respond, “How? How are you here?”

Quick to reply, and with a devilish sneer Arkana responded, “Oh Yugi, a good magician never reveals his secrets!”

As Yugi approached the door, Arkana shot him an austere warning, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why is that Arkana?” He responded, his hand reaching for the metal door handle.

_PpzzZZAP!_ Yugi’s body tightened as a surge of electricity flooded his system. He fell unconscious, and collapsed as Arkana’s cackle turned to laughter.

“Or that will happen! You can’t escape unless I say so! I hold the preverbal, and literal key to your exit little Yugi!” With the snap of his fingers the aisle was illuminated, showing a clear path to the stage. “I cordially invite you to join me for a duel Yugi!”

A bright light emanated from Yugi’s millennium puzzle and a rush of air overtook his body. His voice deepened as he stood up and responded, “Arkana. Who put you up to this? Are you after my puzzle?”

“Now now Yugi, I’m not interested in your puzzle, all want is a friendly duel… with some stipulations of course!” His eyes widened, his grin never wavering.

Yugi entered the stage and stood opposite of Arkana. Their eyes locked, a gaze much more intense that the standard duel. “What kind of stipulations?”

With a sly look, Arkana handed Yugi a duel disk and glanced at the deck on the Pharaoh’s belt, “It’s no secret that you have the three most powerful cards in all of duel monsters. For the duration of this duel, you cannot use your Egyptian God Cards. Instead we shall have a duel to determine once and for all who truly is, The Master of Magicians!”

“What if I refuse?” the Pharaoh asked, a smirk of his own beginning to form as he slid on the duel disk.

_PZZZZT!_ Another jolt of electricity surged through his body. His knees buckled and his vision blurred. As he looked up at Arkana, he saw a small remote control in the trickster’s hand.

“Whoops? Did I forget to mention that your duel disk has a special feature?” The sly look he had on his face evolved into a maniacal grin. “You’ll do what I say, or you’ll have to pull your own special Houdini to get out of this one without being fried like a chicken!”

Reluctantly the Pharaoh responded, “If that’s what you want, I’ll have no problem beating you without them.” He pulled his Dark Magician from the top of his deck like magic. “He didn’t fail me last time, and he won’t fail me this time.”

Arkana’s nasally cackle filled the air. “Prepare yourself Yugi! The greatest magic show ever is about to begin! AND YOU ARE THE MAIN EVENT!”

“Enough banter Arkana!” The Pharaoh shouted. Locking eyes with Arkana as they both drew their opening hands.

_**“It’s time to DUEL!”** _


	3. And it Begins

The familiar sound of their life point counters syncing up fills the air briefly before the whir of the holo projectors fades it into the darkness. Both life point counters read 4000.

The holo projectors emit their signature rainbow glow, further illuminating the stage as the two duelists size each other up. The audience portion of the theater still shrouded in darkness, but the Pharaoh can only focus on what is in front of him.

“I’ll begin! I draw!” The Pharaoh draws his first card; Dark Magician. _Perfect_ , he thinks, _This will be over in a couple of turns._ “I summon Queen’s Knight (1500ATK/1600DEF), in attack mode!”

He placed the card onto his duel disk, and the familiar swirling light appears as his monster materializes before him. The monster stands tall, her golden hair flowing out from under her helmet, as she stares down Arkana with determination in her eyes.

“I end my turn.”

Arkana sneered at the card, “Ah sending in the Queen to do the Court Mage’s job? I had heard you developed a new strategy, and now I get to see it first hand! This will be a great show indeed!” His long fingers grabbed a card and pulled it from his deck.

“Ah, yes. Here I go Yugi, keep your eyes on me or you’ll be sure to miss something!” He chuckled as he made his play, “I place one card face down and summon Blast Magician (1400ATK/1700DEF) in face up attack position!” The scythe wielding magician stood tall and imposing opposite Queen’s Knight.

“I now activate Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!” He smirked as he explained the card effect, drawing his two cards. “And with that Blast Magician’s effect activates! For every spell card that is activated he gains a spell counter!”

It happened as he said, a ball of light with a peculiar triangle shape appeared to hover around the magician’s scythe

The Pharaoh looked puzzled, “And what do these spell counters do Arkana?”

“Oh Yugi,” he quipped, “They do many things! But a good magician never reveals his secrets. Rest assured you will find out soon enough!”

Arkana’s eyes narrowed as he chuckled to himself opening his hand towards the Pharaoh.

“It’s your move little Yugi!”

The Pharaoh’s hand reached up and slid the top card from his deck. _King’s Knight! Perfect!_

With a grin on his face the Pharaoh quickly threw the card onto his duel disk. “I summon King’s Knight! (1600ATK/1400DEF)” The King joined his Queen glaring at Arkana with their swords drawn.

“That’s not all!” Because he was summoned while Queen’s Knight is on the field, I can special summon Jack’s Knight from my deck!” And with the flip of a card, Jack’s Knight (1900ATK/1000DEF) joined the royal opposition against Arkana.

“How’s that for a magic trick?” He smirked locking eyes with Arkana.

Arkana’s teeth clenched, “This duel is a long way from over Yugi. Don’t think you have the upper hand because you made a monster appear out of thin air.”

His brow furrowed the Pharaoh called out, “Now Arkana! I attack with Jack’s Knight! Destroy his Blast Magician!” His finger pointed directly at the mage, commanding him to destroy it.

As the knight swung his sword, it hit an invisible wall that rippled and changed the demeanor of the 3 warriors on the Pharaoh’s side of the field. When the ripples ceased he noticed a pink card floating behind Blast Magician.

Arkana chuckled, “I activate Negate Attack! This trap stops your attack and ends your battle phase all together!”

The Pharaoh growled in disappointment, “I end my turn.”

Arkana laughed, “Why so glum Yugi? The fun is just getting started!”

_ARKANA 4000 LP — YUGI 4000 LP_


	4. Dark Magic

With a flick of his wrist, the Arkana drew his card. The Pharaoh could see his eyes widen suddenly behind his mask. A split second later he glanced up at the Pharaoh, “Get ready. Last we met, my deck was designed to beat you by my _former_ master Marik.”

He threw a card down onto his duel disk, “But not this time! I summon Defender, the Magical Knight (1600ATK/2000DEF) in attack mode!”

The creature appeared, blue armor with a shield in one hand, and again that same triangle shape in the center of the shield. As it stood ready to attack, the symbol in the shield began to glow.

The Pharaoh’s eyes widened, “He gains a spell counter for just being summoned?!”

“Indeed Yugi!” Arkana sneered, “And that’s not all! I activate a spell; the Book of Secret Arts! This card increases the attack and defense of a spellcaster-type monster by 300 points!” He pointed at Defender, “Learn up my Magical Knight!” (1900ATK/2300DEF)

The Pharaoh’s heart sank as he realized what was about to happen. He watched helplessly as Arkana declared his attack.

With a smirk he declared his target, “Go Defender! Attack Yugi’s Jack’s Knight!”

As both knights rushed forward and swung their mighty swords Yugi called out, “Arkana are you mad?! They’ll both be destroyed!”

The two monsters struck swords creating a loud explosion. As the dust cleared the Pharaoh noticed a figure standing; unscathed.

“It can’t be! How is Defender, the Magical Knight still standing?!” He then noticed something different about the monster — the logo on his shield was no longer glowing. “Did he—“

“Yes little Yugi! Witness my magical knight’s ability! When a spellcaster were to be destroyed he can use a spell counter to save that creature!” Arkana started laughing, “He pulled his own escape act! Destroying your own monster in favor of himself!”

The Pharaoh stood stunned. His quick attack strategy had been stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh little Yugi, don’t fret, I’m going to end my turn… after I set a card face down. Your other monsters are safe for now.” He gestured towards the Pharaoh, and with a sneer said, “It’s your move.”

The Pharaoh reached up and drew a card from his duel disk. “I place one card face down. I then sacrifice my King’s Knight, and my Queen’s Knight to summon my ultimate magician!”

Arkana’s sneer morphed into a full smile, “Good Yugi! Bring him out! The show is nothing without the main attraction!”

The Pharaoh placed the card an called out, “Come forth, Dark Magician!” (2500ATK/2100DEF)

A blast of dark energy erupted as the purple armored magician seemed to rise from a portal in the ground. As he appeared his arms came un-crossed, and he flourished his staff stopping in a battle ready position. His eyes were trained on the two magicians standing opposite of himself with a piercing gaze.

“And now I activate a card from my hand! Anti-Magic Arrows!” He slid the card into a spell card slot on his duel disk. “This card will render your face down card useless this turn!”

Arkana hissed, “You dare use my own trick against me?!”

The Pharaoh smirked, “I knew you’d recognize it. Time for a taste of your own medicine Arkana!” With a surge of confidence the Pharaoh declared his attack, “Dark Magician! Attack Blast Magician with Dark Magic Attack!”

Dark Magician twirled his staff before stopping it suddenly. A blast of pure black energy shot from the source in the staff and exploded as it struck Blast Magician. Arkana recoiled from the shockwave released from the explosion.

A familiar beeping noise was heard as the dust cleared. It was the sound of Arkana’s life points dropping, but as his life points settled at 2900, another sound was heard.

 _ppPZZAAP!_ Arkana shrieked in pain as electricity coursed through his veins his knees buckling. The Pharaoh was horrified, “The duel disks shock you if you take damage?!”

Arkana started cackling as he looked up at the Pharaoh, “Yes little Yugi, we will both suffer the same fate should we lose. But I hoped you enjoyed that attack, because you will not touch me again this duel!”

He stood up straight, some of his long purple hair had come loose of the pony tail. His eyes wide with anger, “It’s my turn little Yugi.”

“I draw!”

_ARKANA 2900 LP — YUGI 4000 LP_


	5. The Puppet Master

The smoke from the blast was still settling, and dark magic still flickered like static electricity as Arkana began his turn. His hand was trembling some, no doubt due to residual electricity in his system.

As he drew his card and glanced at it, his hand stopped shaking. The corners of his mouth curled up into his trademark grin.

“I summon Masked Sorcerer (900ATK/1400DEF) in defense position, and switch Defender, the Magical Knight to defense position as well.” He looked at the Pharaoh grinning almost ear to ear.

_This doesn’t seem like the look of a man who just has his back against the wall,_ thought the Pharaoh. _This is getting serious. I need to end it in my next turn._

“Yugi, do you remember why I joined Marik before Battle City?” Arkana asked, diverting the topic away from the duel.

The Pharaoh answered, “You had just lost the woman you cared about, and Marik promised you he could bring her back to you.”

“INCORRECT!” Arkana snapped. “I lost EVERYTHING I cared about! Everything I was! When I lost to you at Battle City I had lost it for a second time! But when I woke up in that hospital bed after the tournament, I swore I would not lose it a third time.” He regained his poise and seemingly was looking down on Yugi as he towered over him.

“This duel will prove that I am the greatest magician who ever lived! I will take back my title and regain what has been lost!” He plucked a card from his hand. “And my Dark Magician will be my greatest tool in doing so!”

He then glanced at the card in his hand, “But it is just a tad too soon for him to appear, so I set one more card face down.” Glaring at the Pharaoh he ended his turn, “I will not be taken lightly like the amateur I once was.”

The Pharaoh got chills up his spine. Arkana really was a madman. He knew he had to end this as quickly as possible.

“My turn!” the Pharaoh snapped. “And with it I will attack your Defender, the Magical Knight! Go Dark Magic Attack!”

His Dark Magician raised his hand, aiming it at the the blue magical knight. As the blast of dark magic shot from his hand Arkana started cackling.

“I ACTIVATE A TRAP CARD!” The cackling turned to laughter. “DIMENSIONAL PRISON! Your Dark Magician will now vanish into thin air and out of the duel field entirely!”

As he said this, a purple and black void opened up in front of Arkana’s magical knight. Dark Magician’s attack disappeared and the void began pulling him into it.

The Pharaoh called out, “NO! My Dark Magician!” But all he could do was watch as the purple mage was pulled from their reality entirely. As the void closed, the Pharaoh was left stunned. His most powerful monster, his friend had just been erased from existence.

With shock and despair in his voice he looked at Arkana, “I end my turn.”

Arkana was hunched over, his shoulders bouncing as his laughter filled the air once more. His head went back, and his arms opened wide. “Then I guess it’s time for me to show you who the true master of magicians is!”

With a flick of his wrist Arkana drew his card to start his turn, and without hesitating made his move.

“I summon a monster you’ve never seen the likes of. A creature that will help end you Yugi Motou!” His eyes widened as he played the card. “I sacrifice Masked Sorcerer to summon Magical Marionette!” (2000ATK/1000DEF)

Masked Sorcerer was enveloped in a cloud of green and black energy as a red hooded figure appeared. The creature wore a mask, and controlled a dagger wielding marionette. The Pharaoh’s eyes widened as he noticed another familiar sight, a symbol on each arm and on the marionette; this monster used spell counters as well.

“Now I activate a spell card from my hand! Spell Power Grasp!” He slid the card into the slot on the disk. “This card equips a spell counter to a monster of my choice! And I choose Magical Marionette!” (2400ATK/1000DEF)

The marionette twitched and two of the symbols started to glow. “Wait, how does he have TWO counters on him Arkana?!”

“That’s because he acquires a spell counter for each spell card activated, as well as the one this card gave him!” Arkana chuckled, “It seems as though you’ve never played this game before Yugi.” He then shot the Pharaoh a sharp glare, “But I’m sure you know what happens now! I attack with Magical marionette!”

As Arkana laughed, the puppet master twitched his fingers, causing the marionette to lurch forward towards the Pharaoh. He braced himself as the two daggers pierced his chest; he knew what was coming next.

_ppPZZAAAAPT!_ He screamed as the pulse of electricity caused the Pharaoh to drop to his knees. His life point counter counted down and settled on 1600, the beeping seemingly lasting forever. He didn’t know if he could stand up, that’s when he heard another familiar sound that seemed to drown out Arkana’s maniacal laughter.

_“Get up Pharaoh. We can do this.”_ His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

“Yugi. You’re Back.”

_ARKANA 2900 LP — YUGI 1600 LP_


	6. The Apprentice Returns

Yugi’s voice echoed in the Pharaoh’s head like a soothing bell, _“Stand up Pharaoh. We’ve beaten Arkana before, we can do it again. This duel isn’t finished yet!”_

The Pharaoh looked at the cards in his hand and on the field. Maybe Yugi was right, he just had to re-focus himself and he could find a way through the duel. “You’re right partner. Let’s go.”

He lifted himself to his feet and rose his finger, pointing it at his opponent, “Arkana! This duel is far from over! I just have to trust in my deck, and I’ll find the answers!”

Arkana’s laughter subsided, “These magical monsters have more up their sleeve than just card tricks Yugi!”

“Oh I’m counting on it Arkana. Now, MY TURN.” The Pharaoh’s hand hovered over his deck and in the blink of an eye the top card was pulled swiftly away. A smirk came over the Pharaoh’s face.

“From my hand I activate a card! BRAIN CONTROL!” He slid the card into the duel disk and with a point of his finger, a brain with ghastly green hands appeared. “And my target is, Defender! THE MAGICAL KNIGHT!”

Arkana’s eyes widened, shocked Yugi wouldn’t select his puppet master. “Defender?! Why not my Magical Marionette?!”

The Pharaoh smiled, “You’ll see soon enough Arkana!” And with that, the hands reached over and pulled the blue knight over to Yugi’s side of the field, it’s demeanor slumped and it’s eyes vacant.

Arkana growled, “Grr, with him gone I can’t use his ability to save any of my monsters!”

The Pharaoh’s smirk turned into a grin, “Oh but that’s not all Arkana. I now sacrifice your magical knight, to summon my OTHER Dark Magician!”

Arkana’s eyes widened, his skin breaking out into a sweat. “No, not her!”

The Pharaoh was relishing this, “Yes. HER. Come forth, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!” (2000ATK/1700DEF)

The young magician appeared in a flurry of light and dark magic. Her baby blue blue armor, blonde hair, and rosie cheeks; a stark contrast from that of the Dark Magician, but her gaze was just as intense; as if she remembered Arkana. She stood menacingly ready to do as the Pharaoh commanded.

Then Arkana started to cackle, “Yugi, when you activated Brain Control, you cemented your own fate! Magical Marionette gains another spell counter and its attack increases to twenty-six hundred!” His shoulders began to bounce with laughter yet again.

“And without Dark Magician in play, she has no bonus in her attack! You’re finished!” His laughter echoed throughout the theatre, but the Pharaoh and his magician stood firm. “My next turn will END HER!”

The Pharaoh had a look of unwavering confidence, “My turn is not over yet Arkana. I activate my face down card! GO MAGICAL HATS!” With the press of a button, four top hats with question marks appeared on the Pharaoh’s side of the field. One covered Dark Magician Girl, and shuffled around to disguise her presence.

“My hats will hide my magician until the time is right. But for now, I will place two cards under a magical hat, and end my turn.” He slid two cards face down, concealing them under the magical hats, then motioned for Arkana to take his turn.

Arkana sneered at the Pharaoh, “This changes nothing. I told you you weren’t going to win little Yugi, and I meant it. I will retake what was stolen from me!” And with that he drew, beginning his turn.

Without a second thought Arkana pointed his finger, “Go Magical marionette! Attack the hat on the RIGHT!” And with a flick of the puppet master’s wrist the marionette lurched forward slashing the hat in two.

 _“Pharaoh! That’s the hat with—“_ Yugi exclaimed, but the Pharaoh interjected, “— it is Yugi.”

An explosion occurred but no damage was done. Instead it was like the attack was paused instead of going through.

Arkana was furious, “What happened?! What stopped my attack?!” Then he saw it, a circle on the ground had paused his attack.

“You’ve activated my trap card!” The Pharaoh exclaimed. “Magician’s Circle! This card activates when a spellcaster type monster declares an attack. It allows me to summon one spellcaster with an attack of 2000 or lower from my deck!”

Arkana growled, “That doesn’t change anything little Yugi. Once it’s summoned I’ll destroy it too!”

The Pharaoh just smiled, “We’ll see about that. I summon Magician’s Valkyria!” (1600ATK/1800DEF)

The orange haired female magician appeared standing tall next to the magical hats. Her teal armor, and purple scepter gave off a more light magic feel. “With her on the field, you cannot attack any other spellcasters except for her!”

Arkana smirked, “These female magicians you have are becoming quite annoying little Yugi, but I am prepared this time.” As he said that a red light surrounded Magician’s Valkyrie, and started pulling her to Arkana’s side of the field.

The Pharaoh was startled, “No! My magician! What is happening?!” He then noticed an open coffin on Arkana’s side of the field, with a red light also pulling in his Magical Marionette.

The corners of Arkana’s mouth curled up into a full smile. “Behold! My trap card; Dark Renewal! It activates when you summon a monster. I can sacrifice your monster, and one of my own to summon a dark spellcaster from my deck!”

The monsters were pulled in, as all the Pharaoh could do was look on, helpless.

As the coffin closed he shouted, “Oh NO!”

Arkana quipped, “Yes little Yugi! Time to welcome the greatest mage in the business!” His smile escalated to an insane laugh as the coffin burst open with a blast of dark magic.

“Welcome to the show, MY DARK MAGICIAN!” (2500ATK/2100DEF)

_ARKANA 2900 LP — YUGI 1600 LP_


	7. The Crimson Dark Magician

Black magic was being discharged in the air, sizzling and cracking. The red Dark Magician stood with his arms crossed glaring at the Pharaoh with his pure white eyes with a smirk that mirrored that of his deranged master.

Arkana’s laughter did not cease. “Dark Magician! Show little Yugi who the true master of magicians is! Attack the hat on the left!” He pointed at the hat, “DARK MAGIC ATTACK!”

The crimson magician flourished his staff and aimed it at the far left magical hat. A burst of dark magic shot from the end of his staff with such force it caused the hat to disintegrate immediately revealing Yugi’s Dark Magician Girl. “Say goodbye to Dark Magician Girl!”

The young magician was engulfed in the magic as an explosion rang out dispelling the remaining magical hats.

Once again the Pharaoh’s life points dropped with that all too familiar beeping noise. Then another.

 _ppZZZTT!_ The Pharaoh flinched, but managed to stay on his feet.

Arkana kept laughing, “In one more turn this duel will be finished! And I will once again be the undisputed Master of Magicians!”

But as the smoke cleared Arkana’s laughter ceased. He saw a figure sitting with her arms crossed, appearing to breathe heavily. A purple shield with the letters ‘DM’ was floating in front of her.

A combination of fear and anger erupted from Arkana, “NO! How is she still here! She should’ve been annihilated with that blast!”

The Pharaoh started to chuckle, “You fell victim to a trap card of my own!” He pointed to the shield still floating in front of Dark Magician Girl, “My Black Illusion trap card prevents all Dark type spellcaster monsters on my side of the field from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn, although I still take battle damage.”

He glanced at his duel disk to see the life point counter read ‘1100.’

With a snarl Arkana finished his turn, “Don’t think you’ve won because you’ve saved that magician girl. You’ll have to pull more than a rabbit out of your hat to beat me little Yugi!”

 _“He’s right Pharaoh.”_ said Yugi breathing a sigh of relief.

“Indeed Yugi. But now we’ll need to just have faith in our deck.” The Pharaoh responded, but looking at his deck, he knew that he needed everything to come together.

Arkana sneered at the Pharaoh, “Draw your card little Yugi. It’s hopeless!” He started to cackle again as the Pharaoh reached for his deck.

As he touched his deck he felt something, a feeling that gave him confidence.

“Arkana, nothing is hopeless as long as you believe in the strongest magic there is, the Heart of the Cards!” He stated as he snatched the card from the top of his deck.

 _“Pot of Greed! PERFECT!”_ Yugi excitedly exclaimed. The Pharaoh looked at his hand. he needed two more cards to end this duel. This card could ensure his victory.

Immediately the Pharaoh played the card, “I activate Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!” As the card slid into the duel disk, a green and blue pot with glowing red eyes, and gnarly yellow teeth appeared, awarding the Pharaoh two new cards.

As the Pharaoh reached for his deck he felt the presence of what felt like another hand reach with him. His eyes widened, “Partner.”

 _“Of course Pharaoh. We can do this, together.”_ Yugi reassured the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh nodded, as he drew their two new cards.

_ARKANA 2900 LP — YUGI 1100 LP_


	8. The Grande Finale

The Pharaoh looked at the cards and closed his eyes briefly before directing a confident gaze towards Arkana and his crimson Dark Magician. “Your sick game ends here Arkana.”

Arkana started chuckling, “Little Yugi, you expect me to believe that you drew the exact cards you need to beat me? I’m the greatest magician alive and there’s no way I could’ve pulled off a stunt like that.”

The Pharaoh became serious, “This is no stunt Arkana, and now I’ll show you why.” He pulled a card from his hand. and placed it in the spell card slot. “I activate the equip spell Magic Formula, and equip it to my Dark Magician Girl! This spell card increases her attack power by seven hundred!” (2700ATK/1700DEF)

A large locked book appeared in front of the female magician. She reached out and the book unlocked, as if sensing her presence. In a bright flash of light the book disappeared and a light surrounded the young magician girl.

Arkana started to retract his previous statement, “No.. NO! Even if you destroy my Dark magician I still have another turn to defeat —“

The Pharaoh cut him off. “I’m not finished Arkana. I now play a spell card, Burial from a Different Dimension!This card allows me to add a monster that has been removed from play to my graveyard!”

A portal appeared above the playing field, and a ornate decorative coffin came out of it and went into the Pharaoh’s graveyard.

Arkana started to sweat, “You don’t mean—“

Yugi responded, “Oh yes I do! I return MY Dark Magician to the graveyard! But he won’t be there for long! Time for part two of my trick! I activate MONSTER REBORN, and summon Dark Magician to the field next to his protégé!”

A holy light appeared on the field next to Dark Magician Girl. From it, the Pharaoh’s Dark Magician arose with a look of revenge strewn across his face. His sights were set on Arkana’s Dark Magician.

“Now go Dark Magician! Attack his Dark Magician, and add both of your powers to your apprentice!” Dark magician nodded, as if he knew the plan.

Arkana froze, he forgot that for each Dark Magician in the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gained a boosted three hundred attack points. Reality hit. Hard.

The two Dark Magicians fired pure black energy at one another causing an explosion that pushed the two duelists backwards. Arkana looked up at the only remaining monster on the field; Dark Magician Girl.

Arkana became hysterical, “No, no, NO! YOU CANT BEAT ME! I AM THE MASTER OF MAGICIANS!”

“Every title gets passed on eventually Arkana! Just as the power from our Dark Magicians got passed on to their protégé, your title will be passed on as well.” The Pharaoh pointed at his Dark Magician Girl with her boosted attack. (3300ATK/1700DEF)

He commanded the attack, “Now attack Arkana directly! Go Dark Magician Girl, DARK BURNING ATTACK!”

The female mage rose up her staff building up a ball of dark burning energy. It seemed as though she was straining under the immense power, but she threw her arm forward launching the ball of energy at Arkana. It collided with him, engulfing him in a massive explosion.

ppPPPZZAAAPPP! Arkana’s duel disk let out a final shock of electricity, as he fell to the ground. The smell of burnt fabric emanated from his arm where the duel disk was attached.

The Pharaoh’s duel disk unlocked and fell off his arm, as the rest of the lights turned on. He heard a loud CLUNK as the doors unlocked.

He looked at Arkana as he lay on the ground.

“It’s over.” the Pharaoh said.

Arkana shakily stood up and started moving towards the Pharaoh, “NO! You shouldn’t have won! You must have cheated! I’ll make you pay for this Yugi!”

The Pharaoh stopped and put his hand in Arkana’s face, “Arkana, if you are going to let your anger and your quest for revenge blind you, then allow me to lift the blindfold!”

A glowing yellow eye appeared on his forehead and a glow emitted from his hand. He looked Arkana in the eyes and shouted, “MIND CRUSH!”

Arkana’s eyes loosened, a shimmer appeared and his sadistic smile turned almost pleasant as he collapsed in a lump on the floor.

Yugi didn’t like what he saw. _“Pharaoh! What did you do?!”_

“I treated him as I treated Kaiba when we first met. I banished the evil part of his mind to the shadow realm. We can only hope this helps him.” He sighed and looked away.

 _“Does this mean it’s over?”_ asked Yugi.

“Yes Yugi. Now it’s over. Let’s go home.”

_ARKANA 0000 LP — YUGI 1100 LP_


End file.
